call me manager lee
by justBona13
Summary: seorang wanita mantan anggota militer korea berpangkat letnan..di tunjuk sebagai manager EXO k yang baru...mengetahui semua member EXO memiliki kisah cinta yang tidak biasa...bagaimanakah sikap sang manager baru...sedangkan sang manager sendiri pun memiliki banyak rahasia yang berhubungan dengan negara...bagaimana sikap para member.. warning this yaoi fic...
1. Chapter 1

Call me manager lee

Author:justBona13

Pairing :EXO official couple

Cast:exo k + luhan,lee hyun ha(menager lee) OOC

Rating: T

Genre:romance,litle humor,crime

Leght:3 shoot

Warning:yaoi,gaje,full of typo,alur ngaco,cerita seadanya..tidak percaya buktikan sendiri

Annyeong…hola readers..preman gagal balik lagi,bawa cerita gaje..mudah-mudahan kalian tidak bosan…

Enjoy it ^^

Di sebuah ruang di belakang stage terliahat Kaido cople tengah asik ber kiss-kiss ria…sampai kegiatan mereka berhenti tiba-tiba karna lee hyun ha sang manager tiba-tiba membuka pintu..

Ckleek..

Keheningan tiba-tiba terjedi diantara amereka bertiga..Kaido cople yang membeku dalam posisi yang tidak mengenakan(bayangin aja sendiri posisinya lagi gimana..itung-itung readers service,,hha)..dan manager lee yang mematung di ambang pintu dengan wajah datar..

"ma..manager aku bisa je..jelas kan.."ucap kai gugup

"i..iya ma..manager,kau jangan sa…salah pa..paham dulu"ucap DO tidak kalah panik

"sebenarnya kami seda-"belum sempai Kai menyelesaikan ucapannya manager lee langsung memotong

"kalau kalian mau bermesraan,sebaiknya nanti saja di dorm kalau nanti sudah pulang,kalian akan segera tampil,cepatlah bersiap-siap…"dengan wajah datar dan suara yang dingin,manager lee langsung melengos pergi

Kai dan DO masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi..dan terus terkungkung dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing

'MWO..hanya begitu saja…yeoja ini benar-benar memiliki hati seperti gunung es…sulit di percaya..!'gumam kai dalam hati

'aku pikir dia akan langsung pingsan,..memang beda kalau orang yang asalnya anggota militer pindah hluan jadi manager boyband..auranya dingin sekali,mentalnya juga benar-benar kuat…orang yang benar-benar jarang ada..'ucap Do dalam hati

Tiba-tiba suho muncul di ambang pintu..

"ada apa..kenapa kalian melongo begitu,..cepat siap-siap kita akan segera tampil.."perintah suho pad kedua dongsaengnya

"h..hyung.."Kai langsung beranjak menghampiri suho

"a..apa dia itu benar-benar manusia..?"Kai sambil membelalakan matanya,..

"hah..siapa.."ucap suho berusaha tenang

"siapa lagi..tentu saja manager lee.."DO menimpali

"tentu saja.."jawab suho tetap tenang

"tapi kau lihat sikapnya tadi,biasanya kalau orang normal,minimal akan memperlihatkan ekspresi kaget.."ucap Kai tidak menerima jawaban suho

"kalian masih mending,apa kalian ingat saat exo m berkunjung ke korea,kalian pasti sudah sangat hapal dengan watak si yadong sehun,sebentar saja bertemu luhan pasti dia akan minta 'itu'..sialnya pada saat mereka melakukannya mereka tidak mengunci pintu,pada pagi hari nya manager lee mulai membangunkan kita semua untuk mengikuti sebuah acara,..kau tau kan bagaimana cara manager lee membangunkan kita,seperti membangunkan serdadu militer,pada saat manager sampai di kamar sehun,dia langsung menendang pintu karna memanggil-manggil orang di dalamnya dan tak dapat respon sampai pintu itu terbuka,kalian sudah pasti tau bagaimana keadaan luhan dan sehun saat itu,..yah lagi-lagi dengan ekspresi datar dia hanya mengatakan 'cepat mandi,kita ada jadwal yang sangat padat siang ini…'lalu melengos pergi…"cerita suho panjang lebar

"lalu bagaiman ekpresi sehun dan luhan saat it hyung..?"tanya DO penasaran ..

"sama dengan ekspresi kalian saat ini,sudahlah ayo kita siap-siap sebentar lagi tampil.."jawab suho singkat dan meninggalkan Kaido dengan wajah cengo mereka

'Lee hyun ha..benar-benar orang yang membingungkan sekejap dia terlihat begitu dingin tapi sekejap dia juga terlihat begitu hangat..aku benar-benar bingung dengan sikapnya,apa dia benar-benar manusia,..?aku tau dia dari angkatan militer korea dulunya,tapi sejauh ini belum pernah aku melihat mantan letnan pasukan darat yang memiliki hati sedingin dia dan sikap yang begitu sering berubah…'gumam suho dalam hati sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju stage

Sebenarnya kemunculan manager lee di mulai sejak 4 hari kebelakang dimana dia mulai bekerja sebagai manager EXO,dan tinggal di sebelah dorm EXO

Flash back ON

07:00 KST

_Machi amugeotdo moreuneun airo geureoke  
Dashi taeeonan sungan gachi  
Jamshi kkumilkkabwa han beon deo nun gamatda tteo boni  
Yeokshi neomu ganjeolhaetdeon ne ape gidohadeut seo isseo_

_"_yoboseo.._"_ suho leader mengangkat ponsel yang pada pagi hari sudah berering dengan nada lagu angel,walau masih merasa sangat mengantuk dia berusaha mengatur nada suaranya agar tetap terdengar sopan

"suho..aku perlu bicara dengan mu hari ini,kumpul kan member lain,ada hal penting, aku sudah menemukan manager untuk kalian..

"oh baik soo man adjushi..akan segera saya kumpulkan para member..kita bertemu dimana..?oh iya baik…"suho mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telpon dan langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengumpulkan para member..

"BANGUN SEMUANYA…!"teriak suho memangil para member

Beberapa menit kemudian para member sudah berkumpul lengkap dengan wajah kantuk,iler dan pernak-pernik di mata(kalain tau kan maksudnya..)

"wae..suho hyung..kami ngantuk sekali.."ucap baekhyun,masih dengan wajah ngantuknya

"iya hyung..semalaman aku tidak tidur karna sibuk menyerang baekie~hyung..sekarang aku lelah sekali"ucapan chanyeol sukses membuat chanyeol mendapat lembaran barbel dari baekhyun

"hari ini lee soo man adjushi akan datang membawa manager baru untuk kita.."ucap suho menjelaskan

"mwo..soo man adjushi akan datang ke dorm kita..huwaa daebak.."ucap DO penuh semangat di balas anggukan Kai yang sedang memeluk DO dari belakang

"manager nya yeoja atau namja hyung.."tanya sehun

"belum tau,mungkin sebentar lagi mereka sampai..kalian cepat lah cuci muka.."intruksi leader EXO k suho

Mereka semua langsung bubar menuju kamar mandi yang tersedia,selang beberapa lama..pintu dorm exo k di ketuk dari luar menandakan kalau lee soo man tiba..

ckleek

"oh silahkan masuk.."ucap suho mempersilahkan

Di ruang tengah terlihat para member exo sudah berjajar rapi menyambut kedatangan lee soo man..

"anneyong hasseon lee so man adjushi.."sapa para member

"haha sudahlah tidak usah formal begitu santai saja,duduk lah.."jawab lee soo man ramah

"soo man adjushi katanya akan ada manager baru,kenapa anda datang sendiri"ucap sehun mempertanyakan kedatangan Soo man yang hanya seorang diri

"oh,dia sebentar lagi akan datang dia sedang mengurus sesuatu dulu.."

"adjushi,manager kami ini yeoja atau namja..?"tanya DO polos

"yeoja..dan asal kalian tahu saja..dia adalah yeoja yang sangat cantik…"

"benarkah.."semangat kai menanggapi perkataan lee soo man dan langsung mendapatka jackpot berupa jitakan dari DO

Tok tok..

"permisi.."suara ngebass seorang yeoja di luar dorm

"oh..hyunha masuklah.."ucap lee soo man dari dalam

"hoh..dia sudah datang .."bisik chanyeol pada baekhyun dan di tanggapi dengan anggukan oleh si pemilik telinga

Lee soo man langsung berdiri begitu yeoja yang akan menjadi manager exo datang..

"perkenalkanlah..ini lee hyun ha..manager baru kalian..hyun ha perkenalkan lah dirimu.."ucap soo man pada gadis di sampingnya

"anneyoung hasseo..hyun ha imnida.."ucap gadis dengan tinggi 172 cm,3 tindikan di telinga,tato dengan lambang yinyang yang terbakar di leher sebelah kirinya dan rambut lurus panjang terurai dengan ikal kecil di ujung rambutnya..gadis ini memiliki suara ngebass yang khas,memang tidak se ngebass chanyeol tapi suaranya cukup untuk menjadikan bentakan yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat orang yang mendengar bergidik ngeri di tambah dengan tatapan tajam yang dia miliki..

"mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi manager kalian dan tinggal di sebelas dorm kalian,kalian harus menurut padanya..karna setiap hal yang dia katakan penting untuk kalian.."ucap so man menjelaskan,dan di tanggapi anggukan oleh para member..

"kalau begitu,kau bereskanlah barang-barangmu..aku sudah mengosongkan jadwal mereka hari ini,jadi kau bisa menyusun ulang jadwal mereka yang acak-acak kan"ucap soo man pada manager lee..dan di balas oleh anggukan

"kalau begitu aku harus pergi..kalian istirahat lah.."ucap soo man lalu meninggalkan exo k dan sang manager

"biar aku antar ke depan,"ucap suho menawarkan

"tidak usah ..lebih kau membantu hyun ha saja…"ucap soo man menolak tawaran suho

Setelah soo man pergi,mereka bertujuh saling diam…

"kalau begitu aku permisi.."ucap hyun ha sambil membungkuk dan membalikan badan

"kami akan membantumu.."ucap sehun menawarkan

"tidak usah,..kalian istirahat saja.."ucap hyun ha menolak

"sudahlah..nuna kan manager kami..jadi sudah seharusnya kami membantu nuna.."ucap chanyeol sambil membawakan tas hyun ha..

"tidak usah,lagi pula aku hanya tinggal membereskan pakaian saja..dan lagi, kalian tidak usah memanggilku nuna..cukup memanggilku manajer lee saja.."jawab hyun ha sambil mengambil kembali tas nya dari tangan chanyeol

"eh..baiklah.."chanyeol mengangguk dan di setujui oleh member lainnya

"nanti siang aku akan berkunjung kesini lagi,dan menjelaskan jadwal kalian.."

"ba..baik.."suho sambil mengangguk

Hyun ha un pergi meninggalkan mereka ber6 dengan menyisakan beribu pertanyaan tentang dirinya..

"hyung,dia gadis yang misterius ya.."ucap kai

"dia memang cantik sih,..tapi kesannya kuat sekali.."sehun menimpali

"kira-kira umurnya berapa ya.."ucap DO sambil mempoutkan bibir chery nya dan di balas cubitan kecil oleh kai, pipinya karna kai merasa namja ini imut sekali

"entahlah,kalau dilihat dari wajahnya..terlihat masih muda..bahkan mungkin dia tidak lebih tua dari aku..tapi kalau melihat sikapnya,benarbenar seperti wanita dewasa.."suho menganalisis..

"hyun tadi lihat kaluangnya tidak..aku melihat lencana militer berpangkat letnan yang dijadikan bandul kalungnya,apa dia dari milter hyung.."ucap baekhyun

"aku tidak tau..tapi mungkin saja.."suho menggeleng

13:30 KST

Suho poV

Ini sudah siang hari,itu artiya manager lee akan segera datang..

Tok tok tok.

Baru saja di bicarakan..aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidur,membangukan sehun dan dan member lainnya

Tidak berapa lama kami sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan manager lee yang membawa berkas,sepertinya itu jadwal kami yang baru

"selamat siang semuanya.."suaranya yang khas memulai pembicaraan

"se.. selamat siang…"ucap para member masih canggung

"hari ini aku akan menjelaskan jadwal kalian,aku usahakan dalam 1 minggu kalian libur satu hari,mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mengetuk pintu untuk masuk karna aku punya kuncinnya,aku akan lagsung menerobos masuk dan membangunkan kalian,pagi-pagi kalian bangun jam 7:30 olah raga 30 menit.."ucap manager lee panjang lebar

"ta..tapi manager,kami terlalu lelah untuk melakukan hal itu,manager sendiri tau kan kami kerja sampai malam.."ucap chanyeol tidak setuju dengan jadwal barunya

"justru karna itulah aku ingin kalian sering olah raga,agar tubuh kalian tetap fit,lagipula aku sudah menyisakan satu hari untuk kalian istirahat..lalu yang selanjutnya kalian tidak usah sungkan padaku,anggaplah aku sebagai sodara kalian sendiri..cukup itu saja..kalau begitu aku permisi.."langkah hyun ha berheni saat panggilan suho berdenging di telinganya

"mnager lee…bukan kah kau harus lebih mengenal para member.."

"tidak masalah aku sudah tau kalian semua,aku sudah lihat identitas kalian.."ucap hyun ha tanpa membalikan badannya mengarah suho

"tapi kami belum tahu tentang kau.."ucap sehun

Hyun ha pun membalikan badannya,dan duduk besila di lantai,seolah mengerti,para member exo k duduk mengikut hyun ha membentuk lingkaran..

"baikah..kenalkan aku hyun ha,lee hyun ha..aku anak tunggal dan dulu aku tergabung dalam satuan militer korea berpangkat letnan,.lalu aku berhenti karna ada masalah,aku pun ditawari menjadi manager kalian oleh soo man adjushi,lalu aku memutuskan untuk menerimanya,hingga jadi seperti sekarang ini.."hyun ha panjang lebar menjelaskan

"wah keren sekali,apa kau bisa berkelahi seperti tao.."tanya polos dari sehun,

"lumayan.."

"apa kau pernah memegang senjata api.?."tanya DO

"tentu"

"apa kau pernah bunuh orang? "pertanyaan kai langsung membuat semua member menatap pada kai

"pernah"jawaban singkat dari hyun ha membuat semua member melotot ke arah hyun ha..

"MWO!"teriakan serempak dari semua member

"hmm.."di jawab oleh senyuman kecil dari hyun ha..

TBC

* * *

Ini ada fic baru semoga ga lebih gaje dari fic sebelumnya haha...

Jangan lupa review...makasih...

Ciao...Adios...


	2. Chapter 2

**Call me manager lee Part 2**

Author : justBona13

Pairing :kaido,baekyeol,hunhan

Cast:exo k + luhan,lee hyun ha (ooc)

Rating: T

Leght: 2 of...

Warning:yaoi,gaje,full of typo,alur ngaco,cerita seadanya..tidak percaya buktikan sendiri….

'Annyeong…hola readers..justBona bawa part 2 nya manager lee sama member exo k..mudah-mudahan kalian tidak bosan sama ceritanya ya..hehe..

Enjoy it ^^

Semua member exo k langsung melongo mendengar pengakuan manager lee,dia mengaku..err..'pernah membunuh orang'…tentu saja, bagaiman tidak kaget mendengar pengakuan orang yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi manager mereka kalau dia pernah membunuh orang..

"kalian kenapa..bukankah itu bukan hal yang aneh…aku ini mantan militer tentu saja mau tidak mau harus memiliki pengalaman seperti itu.."ucap hyun ha lagi-lagi datar

"si..siapa yang kau bunuh…"tanya sehun gagap

"hmm..maaf aku tak bisa mengatakannya..."

"kenapa.."

"saat itu aku di hadapkan pada 2 pilihan,jadi aku mengambil pilihan yang aku harap benar.."

"sudahlah…sudah cukup yang ingin kalian tau tentang aku bukan…dan lagi apa kalian sudah makan.?.siapa yang biasanya memasak disini..?"ucapnya menambahkan

"a..aku.."D.O mengangkat tangannya

"hoh…kau D.O kan..sebaiknya kau dan leader suho ikut dengan ku..kita belanja hari ini..aku tunggu kalian di luar.."hyun ha sambil melengos pergi

"ba..baik.."D.O dan suho segera bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka dan mengikuti manager baru mereka

"huwaa..chagi aku ikut…"ucap kai merajut pada namjachingunya

"jangan,yang disuruh kan cuman aku dan suho hyung,kau disini saja.."

"tapi aku khawatir,bagaimana kalau kau di mutilasi di tengah jalan olehnya..apalagi kau itu imut sekali..bagaimana kalau dia menjual mu.."ucap kai sambil membelalakan matanya seolah berkata tetap-denganku-dan-kau-akan-selamat

"aish..kau ini itu tidak mungkin,dia kan manager kita..sudahlah aku mau pergi..kau baik-baik disini ne…sampai jumpa.."D.O melepaskan genggaman kai di lengannya dan pergi

D.O dan suho pergi keluar dorm dan menyusul lee yang sudah menunggu di luar dengan mobil yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menuju supermarket terdekat..

Skip..

Sesampainya di supermarket mereka masuk dan mengambil troli yang tersedia..

"apa kau sudah mempersiapkan daftar belanjaannya..?"tanya hyun ha tanpa melihat DO

"su..sudah..aku se..selalu menyiapkannya…" entah kenapa D.O masih merasa gugup,padahal dia ingin berusaha sebisa mungkin nyaman dengan manager baru mereka..

"tenanglah D.O aku tidak akan memakanmu..kenapa kalian semua gugup seperti itu…apa kalian takut padaku,..? apalagi sejak aku mengakui kalau aku pernah membunuh orang.."ucap hyun ha sambil menyunggingkan senyuman kecilnya pada D.O dan suho

"maaf,mungkin kami hanya masih kaget saja…"ucap suho berusaha menjelaskan dia tidak ingin memberi kesan buruk pada lee

"tenanglah..aku tidak akan melukai kalian walau hanya segores…justru aku harus melindungi kalian…kalian tidak usah sungkan apalagi takut padaku…karna mulai sekarang aku sudah menganggap kalian seperti saudara ku sendiri.."sambil mengambil barang-barang yang harus di beli hyun ha menjelaskan dengan suara yang lembut walau tetap ngebas dan di ahiri dengan senyuman yang membuat lesung pipit di bawah bibirnya terlihat.

Blusshhh

Wajah DO dan suho langsung memerah begitu melihat senyuman khas dari manager baru mereka,..

'ingat kai…ingat kai…'gumam DO

'lay..cepatlah berkunjung ke korea..atau bisa-bisa aku di rebut orang …'batin suho

Setelah selesai berbelanja..mereka melewati sebuah toko mainan..

"aku ingin melihat-lihat dulu kesini..kalian duluan saja ke mobil nanti aku menyusul.."ucap hyun ha,lalu pergi memasuki toko mainan tersebut

Suho dan DO pun pergi menuju tempat parkir..dan memasuki bahan belanjaan mereka ke dalam mobil,..setelah menunggu beberapa menit,..mereka melihat hyun ha dari kejauhan memjinjing kantong besar

"wah banyak sekali yang manager beli"ucap D.O sambil melongok ke dalam kantong yang di bawa hyun ha

"ya..aku tadi melihat miniatur yang sangat bagus..jadi aku membelinya..aku kita pulang…"setelah berkata itu dia memasukan belanjaanya dan masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju dorm

Sesampainya di dorm,kai langsung berlari menyambut D.O dan membawakan barang belanjaannya..

"cchhhaagggiii…apa kau baik-baik saja…"ucap kai manja dan langsung menatap kai seolah berkata 'jangan begitu manager masih disini,bagaimana kalau dia tau kita pacaran..bisa gawat..'

Seolah mengerti. kai pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan bersikap seperti namja normal lainnya

"hmm..DO hyung kau sudah pulang rupanya.."ucap kai so mainly

Tapi…Seperti hyun ha benar-benar tidak mempedulikan hal itu,..

"DO kau masaklah untuk para member,kau akan kembali ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus"setelah mengatakan hal itu manager lee langsung,melengos pergi menuju ruanggannya sendiri

Flash back off

Stelah selesai tampil dan mengikuti acara sampai selasai,semua member exo k memutuskan untuk langsung pulang dan istirahat,karna hari ini begitu melelahkan

"manager lee..jadwal kami besok apa?"tanya sehun kepada hyun ha yang duduk di bangku pengemudi bersebelahan dengan suho..

"besok kalian akan,hadir di acara mubank,lalu mengikuti pemotretan.."

"hoh..hmm..ma..manger lee"seru sehun seolah ingin menganyakan sesuatu tapi ragu

"hmm.."jawab hyun ha tetap fokus ke badan jalan

"ke..ke..kemarin melihatku..dan lu..luhan..hmm..sedang-"ucapan sehu terpotong saat manager lee langsung memotong perkataannya

"melakukan xxx di dalam kamar yang tidak di kunci"mendengar perkataan hyun ha sehun langsung terbengong..tapi tetap berusaha melanjutkan kata-katanya

"hmm..hehe ..i..iya..bagamana menurutmu.."ucap sehun sambil mengelus tengkuknya

"aku tidak peduli.."ucapnya datar

"a..aapa..?"

"sebenarnya jauh sebelum aku memutuskan akan menjadi manager kalian,aku sudah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi..tapi aku cukup kaget juga aku kira hanya sebagian tapi saat tadi aku melihat Kai dan DO pernyataan ku langsung runtuh,karna ternyata kalian semua begitu.."ucap hyun ha sambil terus fokus ke badan jalan di sertai tawa kecil pada setap perkataannya

"bagaiman kau tau aku tidak normal.."ucap chanyeol terkejut mendengar perkataan hyun ha

"tembok kamar kalian bersebelahan dengan kamarku…lain kali kalau kalian mau melakukan aktivitas malam,pasang pengedap suara..atau paling tidak usahakan agar suara yang kalian hasilkan tidak terlalu terdengar..arra..chanyeol,baekhyun."

"eh..n..ne arraseo."ucap chanyeol dan baekhyun seolah tidak dapat menjawab apa-apa lagi

"kalau aku bagaimana denganku..?"ucap suho sambil menatap hyun ha

"ingat saat exo m kemari…aku melihat mu sedang berdua dengan lay,aku rasa kalau hanya sebatas teman kau tidak akan sampai duduk di pangkuan si pelupa itu kan.."

Suho hanya bisa tertunduk mengetahui dia sudah tertangkap bahas…

"hmm..manager apa kau bermasalah dengan hal itu..?"tanya DO ragu takut menyinggung perasaan managernya ini

"pada dasarnya aku tidak peduli,tugasku adalah mengurus kalian mencampuri urusan pribadi kalian bukanlah wewenangku.."

"hoh begitu.."Do merasa cukup dengan jawaban hyun ha

'sekarang aku mengerti cara berpikir manager,dia hanya akan melakukan apa yang di perintahkan tanpa mempedulikan hal lain..hmm baguslah'batin suho tetap tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari sang manager dengan senyuman di wajahnya

'manager tegas sekali,..benar-benar fokus hanya pada satu hal..seperti robot saja.."batin baekhyun sambil melihat ke arah si manager

'dia ini manusia bukan sih,dingin sekali..?jarang sekali ada orang seperti dia..'batin chanyeol melihat ke luar jendela sambil sesekali melirik ke arah manager lee

'aku masih bingung dengan watak manager yang sebenarnya,benar-benar orang yang sulit di tebak..'batin DO sambil melihat manager dengan matanya yang bulat dan tatapan polos

'orang ini berbahaya..'batin kai sambilmelihat ke arah manager lee memegangin dadanya dan berusaha menelan salivanya

'keren..keren..keren..manager benar-benar keren…'batin sehun dengan seringai di wajahnya menatap lurus ke arah manager

Sadar dirinya dari tadi terus di pelototi oleh para member ahirnya hyun ha angkat bicara

"sudah puas menatapku"ucap hyun ha tetap fokus mengemudi

Sadar kalau mereka semua ketahuan,para member langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah lain di sertai deheman-deheman kecil

"hmm..manager aku ingin tanya lagi"ucap sehun memecah keheningan yang sesaat terjadi antara mereka

"hmm.."

"sebenarnya aku sangat tertarik dengan tato yang ada di lehermu itu artinya apa..?"

"hoh ini..aku hanya melihatnya sebagai arti dari keseimbangan yang sudah lenyap terbakar.."

"hah aku tidak mengerti.."

"yinyang itu lambang keseimbangan..lalu aku menggambarnya terbakar oleh api..apa kau masih tidak mengerti"

"hoh,tapi kenapa..kau beranggapan begitu.."

"ini berhubungan dengan alasan aku keluar sebagai anggota militer korea.."

"kalau boleh tau,memang masalah mu apa manager.."DO memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"rahasia.."ucap hyun ha menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya dan memberikan sebuah wink pada semua member…

Blusshhh…

Wajah semua member langsung merona dan ini adalah yang kedua kalinya untuk DO dan suho

Sesampainya di dorm semua member termasuk hyun ha memutuskan untuk langsung memasuki ruangan mereka masing-masing…

22:10 KST

"manager buka pintunya..hiks..hiks…"kai menggedor pintu manager lee yang ada di sebelah dorm exo k,disertai rengekan dan tangisan seperti bocah TK..

Cklekk..

"hmm.."hyun ha keluar dengan mata sayu…sepertinya dia benar-benar kelelahan…

"manager aku mau mengadu..hiks..hiks…masa D.O hyung lebih memilih chanyeol hyung dari pada aku..huwee.."kai terus merengek sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pintu dorm..

"hah..?"hyun ha yang benar-benar bingung dengan sikap bocah ini dan berusaha terus mencerna apa yang di katakan kai

Tidak berselang lama Do menyusul kai dan mendapati manager dan orang yang dia cari ada di ambang pintu

"kai..apa yang kau lakukan ayoo pulang.."ucap DO smbil menarik-narik tangan kai

"shiro…!manager ..marahi DO hyung.."peritah kai sambil sembunyi di balik tubuh managernya yang masih merasa sangat mengantuk

"AISHHH YA! Kim jong in,cepat kesini…!"perintah DO

"tidak mau…manager ayo marahi dia..masa dia memberiakan cake jatahku pada chanyeol hyung.."kai tetap merajuk sambil menggoyangkan tangan hyun ha

"itu karna kau ini bengal sekali kai..aku terus memanggil mu untuk makan bersama,tapi kau tetap fokus pada game mu..sebagai hukuman aku memberikan cake jatahmu pada chanyeol hyung.."jawab DO tidak terima sambil mempoutkan bibir cherynya…

Tiba-tiba aura kelam langsung menyelimuti DO dan kai,entah hanya firasat atau merasakan aura yang begitu kuat yang berasal dari managernya ini..

"apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan.."ucap menagernya dengan suara ngebass yang rendah

"e..eh..ma..manager.."panggil kai langsung melepaskan tangan managernya itu..

"kalian membangunkan ku malam-malam begini,dan meributkan hal sepele di depanku..apa kalian tidak tau kalau aku ini darah rendah…kepalaku rasanya benar-benar pening mendengar ocehan kalian.."ucap manager dengan padangan tajam

Kai yang langsung merasa horor dengan tatapan tajam managernya itu langsung sembunyi di balik tubuh DO

"ma..maaf..kami tidak tau kalau manager darah rendah…"ucap DO gugup,yah tentu saja siapa yang tidak gugup menerima sikap managernya yang sudah seolah akan memakan mereka berdua

"sekarang sudah tau kan.."ucap manager lee singkat seolah mengatakan 'enyah dari sini sekarang juga'…

"ka..kalau ..kami permisi.."seru kai,menarik tangan DO sambil mengambil langkah seribu dari hadapan managernya

Sesampainya di dorm kai menceritakan pengaamannya tadi kepada para member yang lain dengan semangat 45..mendengar cerita kai member yang lain hanya bisa tertawa…bagaimana tidak,melihat kai kembali dengan wajah pucat,dan menjelaskan sebab dia seperti itu menimbulkan gelak tawa dan bayangan saat kejadian perkara di pikiran baekyeol,sehun dan suho…mereka berpikir tentu saja manager ngadat..lagipula siapa yang tidak kesal menerima perlakuan kai apalagi untuk manager yang punya darah rendah,di bangunkan di malam hari tentu akan jadi hal paling menyebalkan..tapi yang mereka tidak habis pikir,mana mungkinmanager bisa sehoror itu..bagaimanapun dia tetap manusia..para member menyanga Kai dan DO hanya melebih-lebihkan

Tiba-tiba..''BBRRAAKKK''..pintu dorm di buka dari luar dengan kasar..sepasang langkah yang terdengar berat memasuki dorm exo k..para member langsung membeku di tempat, menebak siapa yang memasuk dorm mereka dengan cara yang begitu..err..'horor'…suasana saat itu benar-benar mencekam.. para member menahan nafas mereka menunggu kemunculan si penyebab suasana horor..

'ngeek'keluarlah kepala manager dari balik ujung tembok,ya..dia hanya melongokan kepalanya..tapi walaupun di ketahui bahwa itu manager tetap saja para member merasa takut,karna penamplan manager sekarang ini benar-benar kacau,dengan rambut acak-acakan,lingkaran hitam di mata tajamnya dan ekspresinya yang datar..

Untungnya para member sukses menahan teriakan yang ingin mendobrak keluar dari mulut mereka..dengan saling membekap mulut dengan tangan mereka ..

"ma..manager..kau se. apa di sana.."ucap suho berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya…

"apa kalian punya obat tidur…?"tanya manager singkat yang di balas anggukan oleh para member…

Setelah meneriman beberapa butir obat tidur manager kembali sambil menyeret guling yang ternyata dari tadi dia bawa-bawa..,langkahnya yang lunglai dan penampilan nya menimbulkan 1 pertanyaan penting di benak para member…'APAKAH DIA BENAR-BENAR MANUSIA!?'…

TBC

Eh apa-apaan ini..bawa cerita gaje lagi...hahaha...mian kalo ceritanya semakin menyimpang ya...kekeke...mana publish nya lama banget dasar author ga tau diri...

Dan makasih buat review kalian,...ternyata ada juga yang mau baca ff ini,ga sangka... TT TT...#terharu...

Yoshh jangan lupa review yang ini juga ya...makasih buat saranya kemaren...

Ciaooo ...adios...

Balasan review:

Kim Jong DaeBak :makasih hehe..iya ini dilanjut maaf lama...

ajib4ff: bukan ko...cuman dia orangnya kelewat woles..jadilah kaya gitu...

dian deer mian...abis kalo masukin exo semua takut malah jadi blur...tapi nanti di usahain masukin exo m...

Latitude1420EXOtic iya... iya ada lanjutannya,...bukan ko...dia cuman karakter bikinnan aja...iya ini udah dilanjut makasih nae yeoppo dongsaeng...


	3. Chapter 3

Author : justBona13

Pairing :kaido,baekyeol,hunhan

Cast:exo k + ,lee hyun ha (ooc)

Rating: T

Leght: 3 of...

Warning:yaoi,gaje,full of typo,alur ngaco,cerita seadanya..tidak percaya buktikan sendiri….

...

BBRRRAAAKKKK

"pagi semuanya..."

Suara dobrakan pintu dari sang manager mengawali pagi di DORM EXO...yap.. ini sudah 5 minggu sejak penerimaan lee hyun ha sebagai manager mereka...ketakutan?hmm..tidak sebenarnya mereka sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap manager mareka yang seperti itu,'unik'..itulah yang mereka rasakan dan pikirkan tentang manager mereka...bagi para member,lee adalah orang yang mudah di percaya, lebih banyak bertindak dari pada bicara,dia memang orang yang serius dan untuk ukuran wanita,dia sedikit kasar bahkan bisa di bilang tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali,walau pun memiliki fisik yang bisa dibilang mengiurkan,mereka pikir manager baru mereka ini pasti akan mematahkan leher pria manapun yang berani menyentuh tubuhnya,tapi di balik semua itu ada satu hal yang paling penting yang terdapat dari dalam diri lee,bagi mereka,lee adalah orang yang berpikiran matang dan cerdik,dia selalu fokus dan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal yang baginya tidak ada hubungannya..pentingkah?..tentu saja,bagi mereka hal seperti itu sangat penting...well..mereka 'semua' tidak normal..remember..jadi mereka tidak akan canggung memperlihat kan diri mereka yang sesungguhnya di depan lee...

"pagi manager..eh..mm..sebenarnya ini subuh manager"suho melangkah dengan segelas air putih di tangannya melewati manager dan memberikan senyuman pada manager mereka yang tengah memasuki dorm...

"aku tau...wah..wah...kalian semua sudah bangun..tumben sekali,..."

ucap lee melihat semua member sudah berpakaian olah raga untuk memulai kebiasaan pagi mereka...lari pagi...mungkin dari pada lari pagi lebih tepat di sebut marathon karna selain jarak yang jauh,2 orang terahir juga di wajibkan melayani member lain di pagi hari,misalnya sekedar menuangkan susu atau mengambilkan handuk basah dan air...pekerjaan ringan memang, tapi dalam keadaan sekarat sesudah lari dengan jarak yang jauh,pekerjaan itu akan berkali-kali lipat lebih melelahkan...

"tentu saja manager,kami sudah terbiasa...hhe..iyakan baekie.."

"hmm.."baekhyunpun mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"tapi menager hari ini kita lari dimana lagi?,aku tidak mau di kejar fans seperti kemarin..saat kau menyuruh kami lari di tengah kota,..kau sengaja kan.."ucap sehun begitu keluar dari dapur dan duduk di meja makan,tanpa segan menuduh lee yang duduk di depannya

"haha..aku ketauan ya...hmm..itu agar larimu lebih cepat..antisipasi kalau nanti kau di kejar stalker..."

"ishh,..itu tidak lucu.."sehun merengut sebagai bentuk ketidak setujuan dan kekesalan saat yang lain mulai mentertawakannya

"jadi dimana manager..?"suho berusaha kembali fokus pada jawaban dari pertanyaan sehun

"aku rasa sungai di dekat gedung ini lumayan nyaman,di pagi hari tempat itu terhitung sepi...hari ini kita lari disana...hmm..aku tidak melihat kai dan D.o...apa mereka masih tidur...?"

"D.o hyung sudah bangun..tapi kalau kai..."ucap sehun namun ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya

"asal kau tau saja manager saat kau tidak membangunkannya,..dia tidur seperti orang mati.."

"yeollie benar sekarang D.o sedang berusaha membangunkannya..."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi lee segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar kai dan D.o,saat ia memasuki kamar kai dilihatnya D.o yang masih sibuk mengguncangkan tubuh kai dan kai yang sama sekali tidak bergeming

Lee segera menghampiri mereka berdua,memberikan isyarat pada D.o Agar sedikit memberi ruang untuknya..

D.o sudah tau,biasanya lee akan menggukan cara yang lebih sadis khusus untuk kai,yah..salah sendiri,seperti yang chanyeol katakan dia tidur seperti orang mati..jadi jangan salahkan sang manager bila bersikap lebih keras...

"manager..kenapa kau naik ke tempat tidur kami..?"

"sstttt.. lihat dan perhatikan,aku rasa ini akan berguna untukmu D.o"

Lee berdiri di atas kai yang tidur tertelungkup,lalu menarik tangan kai ke atas dan menginjak punggungnya dengan sebelah kaki...terbayang?..dan itu pasti akan terasa 'sangat sakit'...

"aakkkhhhhh...ssaaaaaakiiiiiit...siapa yang memelintir tanganku..!?"kai langsung terbangun begitu merasakan sengatan di kedua tangannya,urat-uratnya serasa tertarik...

"sudah merasa lebih segar..."jawab lee santai

"manager lee...?iya..iya aku bangun...kumohon lepaskan..ah hyung tolong aku...eh hyung..?"

Saat kai memindahkan pandangannya pada D.o,dia begitu terkejut saat di lihat nya D.o sedang mempraktekan hal sadis yang di lakukan managernya...

"hmm..seperti ini manager?"kata D.o sambil meniru

"ya benar..apa kau mau langsung coba pada objeknya..?"lagi-lagi kalimat santai keluar dari mulut lee sambil lebih mengencangkan tarikan tnannya pada tangan kai

"heeiiii kalian apa-apaan !cepat lepaskan aku..!"ucap kai sambil meronta berusaha untuk melepaskan diri walau ia sendiri tahu hal itu tidak akan berguna

Mendengar teriakan kai,menarik perhatian member lain,merekapun bergerombol di depan pintu dengan ekspresi yang menggambarkan seolah mereka sedang menonton acara gulat

"keren.." ucap baekhyun dan chanyeol

"lebih kencang manager.."sehun memberi semangat

Sementara suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya...sambil sesekali tertawa tipis..

"ah kita sudah terlambat..."ucap lee sambil melihat jam di tangannya

Lee segera turun dari ranjang kai lalu saat hendak menghilang dari balik pintu dia berbalik dan memperingatkan korbannya

"siap-siap dalam 3 menit,kalu tidak kakimu yang akan aku pelintir.."

Mendengar ancaman seperti itu,tanpa buang-buang waktu kai segera melesat menuju kamar mandi..

"ayo semuanya kita tunggu kai di ruang makan.."

...

Sekarang mereka tinggal menunggu kai yang masih sibuk bersiap-siap dengan lee yang terus melihat jam tangannya

"aku sudah selesai..."ucap kai begitu keluar dari kamarnya dengan nafas yang cepat,sepertinya dia benar-benar terburu-buru

"2 menit 55 detik...wah nyaris..lumayan juga.."lee berkata sambil melihat jam di tangannya,lalu mengeluarkan smirk andalannya

"tentu saja,aku yakin kau pasti serius dengan kata-katamu tentang memelintir kakiku.."

Dan lee hanya terkekeh

"silahkan manager,minumlah membangunkan kai pasti sangat melelahkan..?"

"terimakasih suho.."

Belum sempat lee menyentuh gelas yang suho sodorkan padanya,gelas itu sudah berpindah ke tangan kai..

"ini hukuman karna kau membangunkan ku dengan cara yang sadis.."

Tanpa aba-aba lagi kai langsung meneguk habis isi dari gelas lee,lee tertegun otaknya kembali memutar memori lama yang seharusnya lee lupakan

_"berikan!ini hukuman karna kau membangunkan ku dengan cara yang sadis.."_

_Tanpa aba-aba lagi seorang gadis langsung meneguk habis isi dari gelas lee_

_"cih..belajarlah untuk bangun lebih pagi,atau pelatih akan menghukum mu..nona park.."_

_Ucap lee dengan nada mengejek di kata-kata terahir_

_"asal kau tau saja,orang yang tidurnya sedikit itu biasanya umurnya tidak lama...nona choi.."_

_Jawab gadis itu dengan cara yang sama_

_"pphhtt..informasi dari mana itu..?"_

_"informasi yang aku simpulkan sendiri..."jawab gadis itu enteng_

_"pphhttt...yang benar saja.."_

"manager...manager..haloo.."kai masih terus menggoyang kan lengannya di depan wajah lee,bermaksud menyadarkan orang yang tengah melamun ini

"e..ehh apa?"

"kau melamun manager..?"

"benarkah..?"

"iya.."

Lee kembali mengingat kenangannya bersama seseorang yang begitu berharga baginya sekaligus orang yang telah membuatnya seperti sekarang ini...

"ah sudahlah,..ayo kita berangkat,..kita sudah terlambat..."

Yang lain hanya saling berpandangan tidak mengerti,melihat manager mereka yang tidak seperti biasanya...tapi mereka tidak terlalu ambil pusing..merekapun mengikuti lee dari belakang dan memulai marathon mereka...

...

"hosh..hosh..."

Suara deru nafas cepat begitu ramai terdengar di finish line mereka (dorm)...yah memang..lari marathon dengan manager lee bukan perkara mudah...

"hahhh..tidak terasa jauh juga..." ucap lee sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya

"ITU BUKAN HANYA JAUH..TAPI SANGAT JAUH MANAGER LEE..."baekhyun dan chanyeol berujar kompak

"nah...baekkie hyung,channie hyung...cepat ambil air untuk kami..." perintah sehun sedangkan 2 orang yang di perintah langsung berdiri sambil mengomel sepanjang jalan...

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua muncul kembali dengan membawa beberapa botol air mineral...dan membagikannya pada setiap orang..

Tukk'

"manager..kenapa melamun terus.."tanya baekhyun sambil mendaratkan botol dingin di pipi lee...terasa sejuk sekaligus membuyarkan lamunan lee..

"aku..?tidak ..aku tidak melamun..?"

Bohong..tentu saja...sebenarnya beberapa hari ini entah kenapa lee kembali teringat pada sesuatu yang seharusnya benar-benar dia lupakan..

"apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan manager.."

"tidak ..tidak ada..kau tenang saja suho..?"

"hei..lihat semuanya aku bisa menyemprotkan air dari celah gigiku.."

Dan sehun mulai menyemprotkan air dari mulutnya lebih tepatnya celah gigi depannya yang sebenarnya rapat,...

"aish..kau menjijikan oh sehun...hentikan.."

_"Heihei...lihat jin young aku bisa menyemprotkan air dari celah gigiku.."_

_"aish..kau ini apa-apaan se in...menjijikan..hentikan.."_

_"heee...kenapa ? apa nona choi jin young ini merasa jijik...eh lihat tanganmu kotor terkena tanah,sini biar aku bersihkan.."_

_"ya! Park Se in berhenti menyemprotkan cairan hasil kumuran dari mulutmu itu ke tanganku.."_

"hei manager kau melamun lagi..."

D.o menyenggol gadis di sampingnya dan lagi-lagi hal itu membuat lee kembali ke dunia nyata..entah kenapa lee merasa kacau beberapa hari ini ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali keruangannya...

"aku akan kembali ke ruanganku..kalian mandi dan siap-siap jam 9 kita ada acara..."

Lee pun keluar meninggalkan member exo dengan tatapan bingung

_..._

Lee terduduk di kursinya memandang sebuah kalung dengan bandul persegi panjang khas kalung seorang tertara bertuliskan park Se in,milik seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya,rasa bersalah segera menyeruak ke dalam hati lee..rasa sesak seolah mencekik lehernya..

Dia ingin sekali menangis...tapi itu tidak akan berguna,sang pemilik kalung tidak akan kembali untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya...lagi pula ia tidak berhak..benar-benar tidak punya hak

_"wwooohhooo...sekarang kita sudah resmi jadi tertara..."_

_Ucap Se in sambil meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke udara_

_"tapi tetap saja masa pelatihan yang berat tidak akan berhenti,kau jangan berlebihan Se in..."_

_Lee menannggapi dengan biasa saja_

_"hiisshhh..minimal kita sudah punya jabatan..kau ini tidak bersyukur sekali.."_

_"Se in,kalau militer itu kau dapat dari mana...?"_

_ lee menunujuk kalung yang bertengger leher Se in_

_"memang kau tidak dapat,..?" dan lee menggeleng sebagai jawaban_

_"kalung ini 1 paket dengan baju latihan,kau tau kalung ini seperti tanda pengenal,jadi jika mayat kita tidak teridentifikasi,kalung ini akan menjadi tanda pengenal kita...lihat tertulis namaku..."_

_Ujar Se in sambil menunjukan nama yang tertera pada kalungnya.._

_"aishh...kenapa aku tidak dapat..?" lee mendengus kesal sambil menendang batu di dekatnya.._

_"haha..dasar kau sedang sial..."_

Tok..tok..tok..

Suara ketukan pintu menarik lee kembali kedunia nyata,ia pun segera menghampiri pintu mengecek siapa yang datang dari lubang pintu sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya,salah satu sikap waspada yang sering ia lakukan...

"apa benar anda lee hyun ha..?"

"benar, ada yang bisa saya bantu..?"

"kami detektive,dan ada beberapa hal yang ingin kami tanyakan..?"

"tentang..?"

"kasus perencanaan kudeta 2 tahun yang lalu..."

TBC

alohhaaaaa...#joget bareng hunhan pake rok hawai...

kemaren banyak yang nanya kemana EXO M,...hhe maaf soalnya aku fokusin di EXO K nya, #digigit naga..

dan soal sulay couple,aku anggap suho yang jadi uke,soalnya dia itu unyu-unyu gimana gitu...#sesat sendirian...

udah bikin sampe chap 5 sih tapi blum di post soalnya ga ada kuota #miris QAQ...

dan selain itu author juga mau liat reaksi readersnim,hhe...

moga kalian ga bosen ya,...bener-bener deh ceritanya malah makin ngawur...miaaaaaannnnn!...

tapi saya ga bisa memendam ide ini...#alah bahasa lo... jadi silahkan di nikmati...keke...oh ya saya nerima saran dan kritik(tapi jangan terlalu pedes ya,,hehe)...

eh iya di chap 2 banyak pake banget typo nya...huweee malu,... maklum lah,manusia yang baru nemu keyboard kaya saya kan belum lancar hehe...#pllaaaakkkk digampar orang se RT,pipinya mendadak mirip xiumin..

Yoshh jangan lupa review yang ini juga ya...makasih buat reviewnya kemaren...


End file.
